Both But One
by Denea BloodMoon
Summary: I may not continue this since I just got started and I'm already running out of ideas to write...There are new cars although they are not sure if they are Clow Cards and Li comes back to town, also a new student enrolls in Sakura's school


Title: Both of You.But Only One Author: Denea Rating: PG (Rating may change though) Pairings: S x S  
  
Its been awhile since I came here, thought Syaoran to himself, I wonder if anything has changed. He just came back from Hong Kong and has already settled at his apartment in Japan after a month of hard training, although he still wondered why he had to go through with that. Its not like I'm weak or any thing, so why did they have to train me again, I mean I beat every man they face against me. He also remembered the reason why he was sent here.  
  
~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~  
  
He just came back from Japan and after a few weeks of humiliation was already ready for rest and relaxation when a servant came barging in with some news. "Master, there has been some report that another group of cards broke loose in Japan" said the servant as he bowed down.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked his mother  
  
"Yes, Madam"  
  
" I thought that Clow Reed only made one group of cards and those were already captured though not by our clan" his father inquired his mother while he glanced at their youngest son who seems to be interested of the news by the very mention of Japan.  
  
"I thought so too so I'm really confused as how there can be another group of cards"  
  
"Maybe he made another one," reasoned his father  
  
"Maybe, so now the only problem here is to find someone who can investigate this and if this is true be the ones to capture them...." said his mother  
  
I cannot believe that I almost begged them to send me. Me of all people, Syaoran thought ruefully to himself, well at least I get to see Sakura again, as he glanced at the picture he set up near his nightstand. A picture of an auburn-haired, green- eyed girl smiled back at him. Sakura, she was the main reason he wanted to come back to Japan, because he couldn't bear to think what his sister would do if she found out that Sakura was the Clow Mistress. His sister was known to do anything to get what she wants no matter how ruthless that may sound and she might think of hurting Sakura to get the Clow cards which is something that he cannot allow to happen. He picked up the picture and said as he caressed its smooth surface, "If it weren't for you I would have cared less at what they are going to do but God knows that I would rather die than let them hurt you". He placed the picture back in its place and then got ready for bed.  
  
*********  
  
Sakura wasn't sure but for some reason she was wearing one of Tomoyo's costumes and was getting ready to fight the figure standing in front of her. The figure was a woman with raven black hair, orange-colored eyes and was wearing a garment made of white flame.  
  
"Are you the one who is going to fight me? " the woman asked "Fight you?!" Sakura asked in bewilderment, " what do you mean fight you, what's going on?"  
  
"They say that the one who is going to fight me and defeat me, if there is anyone who can do that will be my master" the woman said in a solemn voice  
  
"Are you saying that you are a Clow card?..but I thought I caught them all...who are you?"  
  
"Then you are not the one, the one who is destined to fight me knows my name and of my existence" the woman said as she slowly faded  
  
"Wait.Who are you?!.Are you a Clow card?!"  
  
"You will know in time"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Sakura asked as she ran after the woman, but by then the woman was gone. What's going on around here and why am I at the park, Sakura thought to herself as she looked around and realized where she was. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement behind some bushes at her right and saw Tomoyo followed by Keroberos come out.  
  
"Kero-chan, what was that?! Was that a Clow card? What's going on around here?" Sakura asked confused at what just happened.  
  
"I'm not sure if it's a Clow card or not" answered Keroberos, "but this things might have started happening when he came back.I knew that that brat was trouble"  
  
"What are you talking about and who are you calling a brat? ...Wait, are you saying that.."Sakura's voiced trailed of as realization dawned on her.  
  
"You must be really happy Sakura, now that he came back in Japan" Tomoyo said as she lowered her video camera  
  
Sakura was just about to reply when she saw another movement behind some bushes on her left side. It must be another one of them, as she raised her staff and prepared to fight. She lowered her staff when she realized that it was a person. This person that came out wore a dark green turtleneck sweater, black pants and rubber shoes and he carried a sword that look slightly familiar, she couldn't see his face though because it was dark and he was coming from the shadows. The person that came out reached Sakura and that was when she saw his face. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized who it was.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sakura" he said  
  
Sakura.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN, WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"YAAAAAH!!!" Sakura yelled in surprise at she sat up on her bed. She winced as the light blinded her and she raised her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Mouu, Kero-chan you didn't have to yell at me you know" Sakura said as she stretched feeling a bit groggy.  
  
"I TOLD you not to call me KERO-CHAN, and besides if I didn't yell at you, you wouldn't have woken up!" he countered. Keroberos is one of her guardians and in his original form looked like a tiger minus the stripes, with a sort of armor on, who had wings but in his disguised form he looked like a mouse-like stuff toy with tiny wings.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Sakura asked as she tried to stifle a yawn  
  
"7:00" Sakura rose out of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower so that it would wake her up a little more. After she fixed herself she went downstairs in her new school uniform and found her older brother already eating at the table.  
  
"Ohayou kaijuu, I thought I heard someone yell upstairs. What happened? You lost your arm or something?" he asked her with a perfectly straight face even though he knew full well that this was going to irritate her as he said this, a while ago when he heard that yell he was instantly worried at what happened to Sakura since as her brother he felt that it was his duty to protect her. He though the prospect of going to her room to check when he heard her say something and although he was not sure, he had a guess that his little sister was talking to Keroberos one of her guardians as the Mistress of the Clow cards. Knowing this Touya relaxed and went downstairs to get his breakfast.  
  
"Onii-chan, don't call me that!!" Sakura said fuming for being called a kaijuu. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself some breakfast.  
  
*********  
  
Sakura closed her eyes for a little time as she savored the feel of the wind on her face as she skated towards her new school. She was already on eight grade and would be turning fifteen after a few months. Her new school was actually the older one the only difference is that it was rebuilt and looked different from the last one but nothing much has changed since her old classmates was still her classmate today with the exception of some new comers. When she opened her eyes she remembered her dream last night. What does it mean, does it mean that Syaoran's back in Japan? But that can't be! He said so himself that it would take more or less two years for him to be able to come back to Japan since he failed to capture the Clow cards. Sakura sighed in disappointment, I guess it was just an ordinary dream.  
  
Sakura entered her classroom feeling a little sad and Tomoyo noticed it at once.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry I'm alright"  
  
Tomoyo knew that that her best friend was far from all right. Sakura had been so sad when Li went back to Hong Kong even though she tried to hide it.  
  
"Don't be sad Sakura. I'm sure that Li will be back from Hong Kong. He promised that to you didn't he?"  
  
"That's right" Sakura said as she sat on her chair and smiled at Tomoyo " and he always keeps his promise."  
  
"Anyway, I sometimes wish that you are still capturing Clow Cards, Sakura" Tomoyo sighed "because things has been pretty boring around here lately and I still have designs for your battle costumes that I still want to try out on you."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Good morning class"  
  
"Good morning, Miss Akira"  
  
Reiko Akira was their new teacher and she's very kind although she looks very strict. She had black hair that she always wears as a ponytail and black eyes and she seldom smiles or laughs but she's really ok once you get to know her.  
  
Sakura looked at her teacher and remembered her first impression on her when she first met her. She thought that she was very strict and was very afraid to ask her anything even if that meant getting confused on some of her subjects.  
  
You really just can't judge a book by its cover, Sakura thought as she smiled to herself.  
  
"Class, today you're going to have a new classmate," their teacher announced.  
  
Sakura thought that her ears were playing tricks on her.  
  
"Ex.Excuse me?!" she stammered only to realize that she said it out loud.  
  
"I said that you are going to have a new classmate Miss Kinomoto, is there something wrong?"  
  
All her classmates including Miss Akira stared at her  
  
"Er.no" Sakura said blushing " I just thought I heard you wrong"  
  
"Is that so?" Miss Akira turned her attention back to the class. " Please come in," she said as somebody knocked at the door. A boy with pale colored skin entered the classroom. Sakura was disappointed because she was hoping to see someone else then chided herself for feeling just that. You already know that it will take him some time to come back so stop being so bloody miserable, it wouldn't help anybody and it will only make you feel worse. Sakura then looked at the new student. He had raven black hair and blue eyes that seemed to look right through you. You got tot admit though he looks cute but there's something about him that's greatly intriguing and confusing, a sort of power and he has a coldness about him that doesn't seem normal, she mused.  
  
" Class, I would like you to meet Fei Shoji. He's from Hong Kong so this might be his first time in Japan and I am hoping that you will make him feel welcome in his first day at school." Sakura noticed that he was looking right at her and she felt very uncomfortable. Why is it that every time there's a new student they seem to look at me first? Sakura wailed to herself, I have lots of classmates so why don't they look at them? Miss Akira seemed to have noticed this and might have thought that they might get along pretty well so.  
  
" Miss Kinomoto can you escort your new classmate around the school so that he may familiarize with it and be acquainted with some of your other classmates?"  
  
"What?!.Me?!" Sakura gaped at her teacher.  
  
"Yes you. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Um.no" Why me? Of all people, WHY me?!  
  
"Is it okay with you, Fei-kun?" The teacher asked the boy, who was continuously watching Sakura.  
  
"Its ok with me but I don't know about Miss Kinomoto" he said  
  
"Is it ok with you Sakura?" the teacher inquired Sakura  
  
"Um. Its fine with me" Yeah right  
  
"So it's settled then"  
  
The boy called Shoji took the seat beside Sakura all the while watching her in the process.  
  
"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience," he said although he didn't look a bit repentant.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really. I don't mind". Why do I feel so uncomfortable around him...Uncomfortable.that's an understatement if I ever make one. I am so jittery around him! And why the HELL do I feel like blushing?  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Authors Notes: I don't know if I'm going to continue since I don't have any more ideas. 


End file.
